The Snow, Desert and the Forest (1990 film)
The Snow, Desert and the Forest is a 1990 American animated film produced by Cosgrove Hall Productions and Lucasfilm released on July 27, 1990 by New Line Cinema. It was Cosgrove Hall Films' first full-length film since The BFG. Voice Cast: *Richard Briers as Edmund Pennines *Joe McGann as Peter Pennines *Barbara Wilshere as Susan Pennines *Amanda Root as Lucy Pennines *Brian Southwood as Eustace Sharpsteen *David Suchet as Professor Dorling Kindersley *Myfanwy Talog as Mrs. Murphy *Beryl Reid as Jealous the Witch *Edward Kelsey as Santa Claus *David Jason as Ratzenberger the Mouse, Prince Paramount *Martin Jarvis as Bergman the Faun *Jimmy Hibbert as Jefferson the Dwarf, King Marvel *Neil Buchanan as General Otterson *Terry Scott as April the Madness *Kerry Shale as Templeton the Pevensie *John Derum as Narina the Scrubb *Brian Trueman as Grampian the Bird *George Cole as Perisan the Lion *John Alderton as Mr. Gopher *Angela Thorne as Helen Pennines *Pauline Collins as Mrs. Gopher *Willie Rushton as Mr. Bear *Brian Wilde as Venice the Wolf *Michael Hordern as Magnum the Griffin *Jack May as Peterson the Horse *Peter Sallis as Tonguehunter the Badger *Don Henderson as Patterson the Bull *Peter Hawkins as Orlando the Ginarrbrik *Richard Pearson as Buster the Fox *Dennis Waterman as Squeakcheck the Muskrat Songs *Loverrated - Perisan the Lion, Squeakcheck the Muskrat *When You Touch a Golden Star - Tonguehunter the Badger, Ratzenberger the Mouse, Buster the Fox, General Otterson *You’ll Be Perfect for the Spotlight - Ratzenberger the Mouse, Lucy Pennines *In Summertime - Ratzenberger the Mouse *Gee How I Love to Fly - Ratzenberger the Mouse, Orlando the Ginarrbrik Release *The Snow, Desert and the Forest was released theatrically on July 27, 1990 in the United States and Canada and August 3, 1990 in the United Kingdom and Ireland. Rating *Although this movie was rated PG in the United States, it was rated U in the United Kingdom. Home video releases VHS *The Snow, Desert and the Forest DVD *The Snow, Desert and the Forest Blu-Ray *The Snow, Desert and the Forest Category:1990 films Category:1990 Category:English-language films Category:Rated PG movies Category:PG Films Category:PG Category:Rated PG Category:Lucasfilm Category:Lucasfilm Animation Category:New Line Cinema Films Category:New Line Cinema Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Films featuring Angela Thorne Category:Films featuring Neil Buchanan Category:Films featuring Jack May Category:Films featuring Kerry Shale Category:Films featuring John Derum Category:Films featuring George Cole Category:Films featuring John Alderton Category:Films featuring Pauline Collins Category:Films featuring Willie Rushton Category:Series featuring Michael Hordern Category:Films featuring Don Henderson Category:Films featuring Martin Jarvis Category:Film scores by Colin Towns Category:Films featuring Terry Scott Category:Films featuring Richard Pearson Category:Films featuring Peter Sallis Category:Films featuring Dennis Waterman Category:Films featuring Peter Hawkins Category:Films featuring Edward Kelsey Category:Films featuring Brian Trueman Category:Films featuring Jimmy Hibbert Category:Films directed by Mark Hall Category:Films featuring Amanda Root Category:Films written by Jimmy Hibbert Category:Stop-motion animated films Category:Stop-motion films Category:Films featuring Brian Wilde Category:Films featuring Richard Briers Category:Films featuring Myfanwy Talog Category:Films featuring David Suchet Category:Films featuring Beryl Reid Category:Cosgrove Hall Fitzpatrick Category:Cosgrove Hall Films Category:Films produced by Brian Cosgrove Category:Films produced by Mark Hall